Speechless
by NoScrubs4Me
Summary: Following the aftermath of the Titanic sinking, Jack and Rose decide to go their own seperate ways while docking on the Carpathia. Prequel of "Somethin' Wicked This Way Comes." ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: This time I wanted to write a Jack/Rose one-shot and it'll be sort of a prequel to that one I did called "Somethin' Wicked This Way Comes" back in May where the two have a fight on the Carpathia before Jack meets his actual true love in New York City, Kenya Robinson. :D**

**You guys might hate me for this but if you don't like it then don't read it. SIMPLE! Here's a little reality check for y'all, lol. The Titanic fandom needs more Jenya to go around!**

**James Cameron owns _Titanic_ and its characters...NOT ME. **

* * *

><p><strong>Speechless<strong>

_April 18, 1912_

Ever since the RMS Titanic sunk and claiming the lives of 1,517 people just four nights earlier, Rose DeWitt Bukater had never been the same but at least she had her artist lover Jack Dawson. Although, he had been acting pretty weird around her lately since they got rescued from the frigid and icy Atlantic waters and boarded the Carpathia.

Jack had only known this young and firey woman for now six days, and slept with her in the backseat of that brand new Renault in the Titanic's cargo hold after two. All of this was happening way too fast and he just wasn't ready for this sort of thing. Besides, he wouldn't be able to tend to the spoiled little rich girl's needs anyway since he only had ten bucks in his pocket and nothing to offer her.

Regardless, he was still grateful that Rose had freed him from his handcuffs but after that he started to become annoyed at her clingyness. Now they weren't even in the same suite together and Rose was determined to know why Jack was behaving this way. She did care for him after all. Truly.

After coming out of her suite in nice, dry clothes that a maid had given her, Rose went over to Jack's third class suite and knocked on his cabin door. Some unfamiliar man with a scruffy beard and dark brown eyes answered it and he was puzzled as to what this girl wanted, or who she wanted.

"Damnit, don't you have somewhere else to be?" Jack replied annoyingly as he got out of his bunk bed, trying to stay far away from the redhead as possible. The last thing he wanted to see was her face.

"Jack, please! I need to talk to you!" Rose cried, shoving the bearded man out of her way as he mumbled angrily and called her a bitch.

"About what? There's nothing to talk about," Jack said, heading out of the room as he just now noticed people rushing out of their own suites. He figured that the Carpathia had already arrived in New York City.

"Of course there is! Don't be absurd! Why aren't you talking to me anymore, Jack? Don't you love me?" tears started rushing down Rose's porcelain face and her emerald eyes started to glisten and shine. She was heartbroken.

"I never loved you," Jack admitted bluntly, squeezing through the crowds of third class passengers and Titanic survivors. He truly wished that Tommy and Fabrizio were by his side right this second but they were at the bottom of the North Atlantic along with the other 1,500+ victims. Jack wish he died with them instead of putting up with the spoiled brat.

"Bullshit! You saved me from jumping off of the ship, and inspired me to break free from my first class life, and made love to me! That should count for something," Rose protested, catching up with Jack.

"You obviously never heard of a one night stand... That was nothin' but a fling, Rose!" Jack rolled his eyes. He had at least three when he travelled in Europe with Fabrizio and the little rich girl was just another addition to his list. "I just wanted to get with a naive young brat and then call it a night, to be honest. Sorry if I lead you on."

"But wait... What about when I told you that when the ship docked, I was getting off with you? Before I knew it was going to sink, that is," Rose pointed out matter-of-factly. Her young heart was breaking even more gradually. She didn't expect Jack to be such an ass.

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed. It was like talking to a wall, he didn't want to be with her in any way. "There's no way that we could be together! We barely have anything in common besides art and how was I gonna provide for us anyway? Just leave me the hell alone, you gullible little slut!" he yelled, still trodding through the sea of people to get off the ship.

"I'm a slut?" Rose's emerald eyes grew wide. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. First it was Cal, the man she utterly despised that called her that and now it was Jack, the man she thought she loved. Was this all just a dream? Or an illusion?

"You cheated on that Hockley guy, didn't you?" Jack snapped back.

"But you were the one I slept with! Damnit Jack, stop acting like this!" Rose began to cry and Jack cared less. He had too much grieving for his friends and the other victims to do. "This isn't like you!"

"We got together after like two days! You don't know anything about me!" Jack snapped irritably, wishing the brat would just leave him alone already. _Why the hell did she come and find me in the first place? _"The point is I don't want to be with you. I'm sorry. Crawl back to your mother and Cal for all I care. I'm sure they're looking for you," Jack mused, heading out the third class exit in nothing but a coat, a new and crisp shirt along with suspenders. He looked at the Statue of Liberty in awe as it stood tall in the contrasting darkness and moonlight. He thought it was more beautiful than Rose ever was.

"Go to hell, you bastard!" Rose screamed, running away from the crowd with her face buried in her hands. The girl was sure that Jack was her first and only love but it turned out that he used her for sex. All Rose thought was that she should've jumped off the Titanic that night like she planned so she wouldn't have to deal with such pain. This made no sense to her.

"Not only are you a slut but a manipulator! You tricked me into drawing you just so you could get your fiancé pissed off by writing him that note afterwards... Who does that?" Jack added with an angry look of his own, having everyone hear their argument.

Now he wondered was Rose did that night when told him to put the drawing in the safe. He also blamed her for getting him arrested in the first place when he was framed for stealing the Heart of the Ocean after a previous arguement they had earlier. She definitely wasn't as innocent as she looked.

"I wish I never even met you, you filthy gutter rat! My mother was right!" Rose yelled back as she kept running into the streets of New York City.

"The feeling's mutual," Jack said simply. He had enough of this and couldn't wait to be in New York City like he planned. _Alone._

_..._

While eating at a diner for breakfast in an inn adjacent to the heart of NYC two days later, Jack noticed a very beautiful coloured woman who seemed to be a waitress taking someone's order. It was wrong for him to get involved with somebody else so fast but he was sure she was the one for him, despite their racial differences.

The beautiful ebony girl took notice of Jack sitting in the booth patiently, waiting just for her. She walked over to him with a friendly smile on her face. "What can I get for ya, sir?" the girl asked him.

"Um... Just some bacon and eggs, toast, and a coffee," Jack grinned. His heart began to flutter like crazy. The pretty black waitress' beautiful chocolate brown eyes, bright smile, and most importantly, her chocolate skin drew him in. "You're really beautiful, ya know that? What's your name, miss?"

"Thank you! I get that a lot... My name is Kenya, Kenya Robinson," the girl said, introducing herself. "And you, hun?"

"I'm Jack Dawson, it's nice to meet you and you deserve to get that compliment a lot because you are absolutely gorgeous!" Jack smiled. He really did mean that, she was like a nubian goddess of some sort.

"You're too sweet, honey! Hey... I heard that the Titanic sunk like a week ago," Kenya pointed out smugly. "Were you on it?"

"Yeah, two of my friends died on that ship..." Jack replied sadly, looking out the huge glass window beside him. "I miss them."

"Aww, your poor baby. Once I bring ya food I'm sure you'll feel better! I'll be back," Kenya grinned, turning back to leave. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," Jack said.

Minutes later, Kenya brought Jack his breakfast plate and a steaming cup of coffee. She felt her heart starting to flutter as well and she felt his seafoam eyes staring intently at her. In this day and age interracial dating was taboo but she couldn't help it.

She set the plate in front of Jack, smiling brightly at him. Maybe something beneficial did come out of work so far today. Meeting a friendly and very gorgeous white man. Life was good.

"Here ya go, baby! I hope this will take your mind off of the Titanic. It must've hurt to lose loved ones during the sinking," Kenya said, sliding the plate over to Jack. She always knew how to make people feel more positive, as that was her number one trait.

"But it feels good to finally get some stress off of my back... I had a fling with some first class girl on the ship, who shall remain nameless," Jack mused, rolling his eyes at the thought of Rose. She made him sick to his stomach now.

"Oh, wow... I ain't one to judge but I bet she was a spoiled brat!" Kenya giggled.

"Trust me, she was. Not to mention super clingy and naive," Jack mused, biting into his piece of buttered toast. "Screw her... Now, how 'bout we get to know each other on another level, Kenya? I mean, if that's okay with your family."

Kenya began to blush and she cared less about what her father would think since he didn't like people of Jack's kind too much. "Sure, baby! You know where to find me! I'm sorry if I call you that a lot, it's been an ol' habit since I was a youngin'," she laughed.

"It's alright, don't worry. Just call me that or my actual name," Jack grinned. "Again, it was really nice meeting you."

"Ditto!" Kenya smiled.

It was only a week since the sinking of the RMS Titanic and Jack had already got another girl and not even for the sake of it. She really had him feel a certain type of way, hqving it wash over him like never before. But he was glad that it was his current feeling. This was pretty good for a fresh new start to his life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I really hope you guys didn't hate this as much since I thought you would... This has been in my head for a while and it was good to finally have it written up. By the way, this is not the proper JackKenya headcanon mind you. This is like the alternate synopsis to "Intersecting Paths" if you will. But in that story, that is my EXACT headcanon for Jack and Kenya as well with the Titanic not sinking and him not meeting Rose on the ship AT ALL.**_

_**Stay tuned for my one-shots with just Jack and Kenya! There should be more soon. xx**_


End file.
